The Anagram Proposal
by JayleeJ
Summary: Sasuke had to be different. Proposing in a romantic setting was just so...ugh, cliche. So he'd do it in an anagram, 'cause he was just clever like that.


**A/N:** Hi you guys! _Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga_ is all typed up! It's coming out tomorrow! –crowd cheers- Anyways, enjoy this one-shot quickie. Anagram challenge at the bottom!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Naruto's horrible English catch-phrase. Believe it when I say; _'_Nobody probably wants to_.'_

_Enjoy!!_

_And thanks for reading!_

_--SiSiSiS-.-.-.-.-.0oOo0-.-.-.-.-.SiSiSiS--_

Jounin meetings were the epitome of boring. '_Blah blah, new steel head protectors, blah blah_'…Who cares? They even surpass Lee's 'youthful chats' and Shino's lecture on the proper handling for battle insects. Uneventful to the max.

…That is, until Sasuke passed Sakura a note.

----

_**Subject:** Anagram game??_

**U A R K C A H U A S H I**

_Surely you know how an anagram works, seeing as it often appears on decoding missions._

_But just in case you don't… (It wouldn't surprise me.)_

_Here's what you do: Make words from the letters, not necessarily every one. Repeat letters are allowed. Who ever runs out of words first loses. (That means you.)_

_-**Sasuke.**_

_----_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the note. Ugh. His superiority complex was big enough to land two airplanes on. Bow down to almighty Sasuke!

Puh-lease.

She's killed Akatsuki members, basically revived people from death AND is number one on the Pop Charts with her new hit single _'49.623 Is A Surprisingly Lonely Number'_.

Okay, well that last part was a lie, but that wasn't the point.

This word challenge would be a piece-of-cake.

----

_**Subject**: Cocky much???_

_I know how an anagram works; thankfully, I was blessed with a brain. Get over yourself._

**U A R K C A**** H U A S**** H I**

_**Sakura: **__Ask.__A.__Car._

----

She passed the note and watched Sasuke open it with a smirk ever-so-evident on his lips. After about 3 minutes of pretending to pay attention to the meeting, he wrote back.

----

_**Subject:** Yes, but you love it._

_Congratulations, you do have a brain._

_Who would have guessed?_

**U A R K C**** A H U A S H I**

_**Sasuke: **__Crack.__A.__Rack._

----

She unfolded the note and read it, a light frown painting her delicate features. Self-centered idiot.

…And she's actually in love with this loser?

----

_**Subject:** Sadly I do._

_Sasuke, your mean words wound me. Really. Your insults have me on the brink of tears. _

**U ****A**** R K C**** A ****H**** U A S**** H ****I**

_**Sakura: **__Sack.__A.__Hi._

----

She passed it back, Sasuke merely gazed at the note, deep in thought.

Either now or never.

Was this _really_ what he wanted?

Well…Yes. Very much so.

When her back was turned, he slipped it in.

----

_**Subject:** Of course you do. I'm irresistible._

'_Sack a hi?' Really now Sakura, that sucked. Me. Thinks. Somebody. Is. Slipping!!!_

_Try this one on for size._

**U A R K C A H U A S H ****I**

_**Sasuke: **__Sakura __Uchiha._

----

He passed it back, his hand shaking slightly. Sakura opened it and before she even had a chance to read the reply, a gold ring fell out. Sakura could only stare.

It was beautiful.

There was a ruby on top and a diamond on the bottom in a fan-like shape. Almost as if it was a clan symbol…

She put the ring on the table and read the note.

...Sakura Uchiha? What was that supposed to mean?

Think Sakura, think!

…Ring plus Uchiha equaled…

This wasn't a proposal was it? Sakura _Uchiha_. Almost like Sakura Haruno, but you know, like, different. Her heart quickly went into double time and she dared to look at Sasuke.

Their eyes locked and he smiled.

Not a smirk.

Or a grin.

But a true, genuine smile.

That was all the proof Sakura need that he was sincere.

----

_**Subject:** Wow._

_So the whole bended knee thing was just too much trouble huh?_

**U ****A**** R K C A ****H**** U A S H ****I**

_**Sakura:** __Hai._

----

She passed it back, with the hand she placed her ring on. Sasuke returned to his old smirk when reading it, and placed his arm around his soon-to-be wife.

Sasuke better have the dominate gene. There would be zero tolerance for pink-haired sons.

_--SiSiSiS-.-.-.-.-.0oOo0-.-.-.-.-.SiSiSiS--_

**A/N:** 'Cuse me while I go throw up fluff. J/k! Lol, please review and tell me whatcha think!!! Infiltrating Neji Hyuuga comes out tomorrow no mater what!!!

Edit! SEQUEL IS OUT!! So go check it out if you can spare a min! --Jaylee

Can you figure this out! Answer in a review! (major Spoiler!!)

**ladSy, Ni het den ym ohemyob aiJiary usjt eidd. Wa! Eh asw os ocol!!!**

Hehehe, good luck!


End file.
